This invention relates to suspended access systems, davit arms and the like.
Davits are generally known in the art. In buildings, davits may be used on the roof to suspend personnel and/or platforms, such as maintenance platforms, window washing platforms, etc.
Davit arm systems can be removable, for example breaking down for storage. When it is necessary for a worker to use the davit arm system, the davit is often erected for the project, then taken down and stored.
Davit systems tend to be large and require an appropriately large amount of roof area during erection. In some instances, limited roof size will limit the size of davit arm systems that can be used.
There remains a need for novel davit arm designs.
There remains a need for davit arm systems capable of being erected and deployed on a roof having limited area.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.